nintendaskfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wizzrobeking
"You can’t honestly expect me to be concerned, can you?" The Wizzrobeking is the current King of the Wizzrobes, main muse of the blog run by The Red Vox at Wizzrobeking-The-Average,(an ask/rp Zelda blog that deals with text, traditional, and digital art) and teacher to Rerun, Mimi, and possibly Leaf. Regarded as more than a bit odd, The King is a polarizing individual, being capable of both incredible intelligent and foresight as well as endless obliviousness and bluntness much to the chagrin of people that know him. More often than not, no matter how strange, serious, or dangerous the situation, he'll often treat it as if it's a normal occurrence without batting an eye. He wears the robe of the previous King which give him unmatched magical and physical power. Personality The King is a rather odd individual, often being very hard to get a reading on. At times, he’s acts very smart and informed as well as gentlemanly, at other times he acts completely oblivious and unaware of the situations around him to the point of seeming rude, ignorant, or just down right idiotic. Two consistences through out either scenario are his blunt personality as he takes a lot of things as normal and not a big deal, whether or not the situation is or not, and his unfamiliarity with he world around him. Prior to joining Nintendask, he had no idea what music is, what love was, what clouds were, what hugs were, what dancing is, what hotels are, or even that many different types of food existed outside of what he already ate(Bread, Pizza, Day old doughnuts, and instant ramen), hinting at a very sheltered and possibly disturbed childhood as he also doesn't understand things like the point of having friends. Mentions of even well known things like these often confused him and made him wonder if people were just making these things up. He has also shown that he has a dislike of physical contact, claiming that he doesn't like to be touched, though has mentioned through Piper hugging him and giving him a shoulder massage and Aneria giving him a forehead kiss that he didn't dislike the feelings, in fact they were quite enjoyable, but still sticks by his notion of not wanting them. He also has a talent of being able to read people and their emotions quite easily without much trouble, such as when he spoke with Inky after an incident with her mother and Leaf during a low time for her. He’s highly aware of people’s emotional states, it’s just a matter of whether or not he cares enough to do anything with it. Despite all this, he manages to stay on many muse’s good sides, some even like him. There have been hints at something else going on in his personality, and many have mentioned having the overwhelming feeling that he is more than what he appeared to be at first glance, as well as several journal entries that show a disturbing look into his psyche, but nothing has come of it and he retains his semi-bored and apathetic personality. Another consistent is his personality is ability to connect with younger people than with older people. Abilities The King has shown very little of what he can do, but even with what little has been seen, it can safely be assumed he is one of the most powerful muses in all of Nintendask. He’s insanely overpowered, armed with Mach 20 speeds, overwhelming physical strength, endurance and magical skills thanks to the robe he always wears. Because of this, he is never seen without his robe on. He as also shown immuntiy to lower class magic such as magic from anons, as their spells bounce off hima nd affect other members of the blog such as Dellos during the Beanapocalyspe. His magic can also protect others, as see with Kirby and Prince Fluff during the same incident when they were turned into a squid and a kid respectively by him. Another interesting skill of his is his lack of reliance or basic living needs such as air or nourishment. * He hasn't slept within the last three years * Eats about once a week(Either Pizza, Day old doughnuts, or instant noodles) * Breathing only twice a month * Using the bathroom twice a month * Blinking once every three months History Not much is known prior to him becoming part of the community. It has been said through asks and prompts that his family wasn't the best in the world, implied to be strict and neglectful as they forced him to sleep outside in the cold, never gave him diapers to wear, barely fed him, and didn't allow him in the house during his brother's birthday party. Despite this, it seems his strongest emotion he has towards them are slight annoyance. It's been stated he doesn't know where his family is currently. At some point three years prior to the blog's creation, he became the new ruler of the Wizzrobe Kingdom after the previous King's passing and taking his robe. How this was possible has yet to be explained. A year and a half prior to the blog, the King met Rerun on a rainy evening and took him in to train him into a Wizzrobe. they also struck up a deal that if Rerun can kill him he can have his throne, though for very obvious reasons this is kept very lowkey and almost no one less knows about it. Muses he has interacted with to some capacity Tulio Piper Goombella(In-Comiconly) Nate Fintan Gatr Prince Mush Reine Aneria Inky Leaf Val Timpani Princess Peach Mimi Kailee Billy Bloat Mechy BedsmithCategory:Muse Category:Male Muse